My Little Pony в кино
My Little Pony в кино ( ) — анимационный полнометражный фильм по франшизе My Little Pony. Премьера состоялась 6 октября 2017 года в США и 12 октября в РФ. Производство В середине июля 2012 года Меган МакКарти прокомментировала возможность такого фильма. ‘We Love The Bronies’: The Cast And Writer Of ‘My Little Pony’ On MLP And Its Fans. Крис Симс. ComicsAlliance (2012-07-15). Проверено 1 июня 2016.Meghan McCarthy on Twitter: "@w2k_ @bakertoons Not a matter of not wanting to do feature length movie. I'd love to, but it isn't up to me." Меган МакКарти. Twitter (2012-07-15). Проверено 1 июня 2016. Впервые фильм был анонсирован на встрече инвесторов Hasbro Studios в третьем квартале 2014 года, где было принято решение о его производстве в сотрудничестве с Allspark Pictures, которая также произвела фильмовую адаптацию сериала "Джем и Голограммы". Джо Балларини, комедийный сценарист, внёсший вклад в фильм студии 20th Century Fox "Ледниковый период 4: Континентальный дрейф" (не указан в титрах), изначально был объявлен автором сценария к фильму, а Меган МакКарти — исполнительным сопродюсером. МакКарти отметила новости в Twitter с хештэгом "BigScreenMane6".https://twitter.com/MMeghanMcCarthy/status/524228179708231680 Yep. It’s happening. Меган МакКарти (2014-10-20). Проверено 20 октября 2014. Новостями поделился и автор песен Дэниэл Инграм,#Booya! Дэниэл Инграм. Twitter (2014-10-20). Проверено 20 октября 2014. а также актриса озвучки Андреа Либман (Пинки Пай и Флаттершай).So exciting!!! Андреа Либман. Twitter (2014-10-20). Проверено 20 октября 2014. На австралийском PonyCon AU 2015 стало известно, что фильм не будет никоим образом связан с «Девочками из Эквестрии» и что создатели «стремятся к этому, чтобы убедиться, что это не похоже всего лишь на расширенный эпизод».More Season 5 Reveals, Including Episode 100 Information and Maud Pie. Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2015-02-25). Проверено 1 марта 2015. На музыкальной панели на BABSCon 2015 в Сан-Франциско Дэниэл Инграм допустил возможность работы с живым оркестром над музыкальным сопровождением фильма и добавил, что, «похоже, этой мечте суждено сбыться».BABSCon 2015 - The Music of My Little Pony. YouTube (2015-04-09). Проверено 11 апреля 2015. 1 августа 2015 года было подтверждено, что Инграм будет работать вместе с живым оркестром.30 New Songs On the Way, Live Orchestra for 2017 Movie. Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2015-08-01). Проверено 11 августа 2015. 20 июля 2015 года на встрече Hasbro Earnings Conference было объявлено, что дистрибьютор фильма будет известен «вскоре».My Little Pony Movie News Coming Soon. Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2015-07-21). Проверено 21 июля 2015. 7 августа 2015 года было объявлено, что по всему миру дистрибьютором фильма выступит Lionsgate, кроме Китая. 17 ноября 2015 года автор фоновой музыки Стэффан Эндрюс, который покинул сериал после четвёртого сезона, сообщил в Twitter, что вернётся для работы над фильмом;Steffan Andrews on Twitter: "You have no idea how thrilled I am to be working on this! ���������������� https://t.co/5TLn1UCsAl" Стэффан Эндрюс. Twitter (2015-11-17). Проверено 27 апреля 2016. пост был удалён где-то в 2016 году. 27 апреля 2016 года было объявлено, что премьера фильма будет смещена с ноября 2017 года на месяц ранее в октябре. 10 июня 2015 года аниматор Мишель Ганье (более известен за работу на Sullivan Bluth Studios, на которой были произведены фильмы "Американский хвост" и "Земля до начала времён"), получив письмо от Джейсона Тиссена, после того, как его привлекли к проекту в начале 2016 года, принялся за него 2 апреля 2017 года, после восьмимесячного перерыва после "Человека-паука".Had Fun at TAAFI, Now Back to Work. Мишель Ганье (2016-04-30). Проверено 27 августа 2016.Working with Jayson Again. Мишель Ганье (2016-08-01). Проверено 27 августа 2016.Spider-Man VFX Phase One. Мишель Ганье (2016-07-22). Проверено 27 августа 2016.A Time for Change. Мишель Ганье (2016-02-28). Проверено 27 августа 2016. В первой половине октября 2016 года Ганье заявил, что в качестве его ассистента на работу над фильмом нанялся Ник ГайпMichel Gagne on Twitter: "Bellingham's @ngipe83 joins me on #MLP Movie. https://t.co/zqhtknIwmZ https://t.co/5mtgv2UoEz" Мишель Ганье. Twitter (2016-10-09). Проверено 12 октября 2016. и что фильм будет анимирован при помощи Toon Boom Harmony.Bellingham's Nik Gipe Joins Me on MLP Movie. Мишель Ганье. (2016-10-09). Проверено 12 октября 2016 26 июля 2016 года режиссёр фильма Джейсон Тиссен выложил фото из одной из сессий производства фильма с редактором Брэйденом Оберсоном.@Dreday78654App Okay! In a session with editor @BradenOberson... Whoops, finger got the in the way. #MLPmovie Джейсон Тиссен Twitter (2016-07-26). Проверено 10 октября 2016. На презентации на Hasbro PonyRadioCon 2016 года в России было выяснено, что в фильме будет восемь новых песен;[ENG subs added! Hasbro presentation in Russia Пони-русалки, театральное шоу - презентация Хасбро на PonyRadioCon]. YouTube (2016-05-01). Заархивировано из оригинала 2 мая 2016. Проверено 2 мая 2016. тем не менее, на презентации Hasbro Toy Fair 2017 года для инвесторов стало известно, что будет всего семь песен.7 Songs in the My Little Pony Movie and More Art Demonstration! Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2017-02-17). Проверено 17 февраля 2017. На той же презентации было объявлено, что фильм будет сопровождать короткометражка, основанная на сериале "Hanazuki: Full of Treasures". 3 мая 2017 года Дэниэл Инграм написал в Twitter, что начал работать над фильмом на Ocean Way Studios в Нашвилле.Daniel Ingram on Twitter: "Getting set up to record some beats... old school! #MLPtheMovie #NewSongs https://t.co/pxbcqdmkQF"Дэниэл Инграм. Twitter (2017-05-03). Проверено 4 мая 2017. 6 июня он написал, что в фильме будет «70 минут мелодии».Back in Nashville for round 2 of scoring on #MLPTheMovie. 70 mins of score. 6 days of recording. Should I take a teaser video? Дэниэл Инграм. Twitter (2017-06-06). Проверено 7 июня 2017. Сессия записи музыки фильма закончилась 11 июня.It wouldn't be a @MLPMovie without mandolin! And with that, the score is done... #churchofmusic Дэниэл Инграм. Twitter (2017-06-11). Проверено 11 июня 2017. Производство фильма закончилось 29 июля 2017 года.Guys, I think we might have a finished movie on our hooves! #MLPMovie Джейсон Тиссен. Twitter (2017-07-29). Проверено 29 июля 2017. Реклама Трейлеры В США тридцатипятисекундный тизер был показан в кинотеатрах перед премьерой фильма «Смурфики: Затерянная деревня» 7 апреля 2017 года, а 6 апреля тизер был выложен на странице My Little Pony в Facebook https://www.facebook.com/mylittlepony/videos/432901730392021/ и в @MLPMovie Twitter.https://twitter.com/MLPMovie/status/850015267719585792 7 июня стало известно, что в России мультфильм выйдет в прокат под названием "Мой маленький пони", а прокатчиком выступит Централ Партнершип. 29 июня 2017 года вышел официальный трейлер фильма. Вначале дата премьеры в России была 5 октября, но потом была перенесена на неделю вперёд. Описание Гром гремит над Эквестрией! Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка застряла в середине подготовки к великому празднику дружбы, когда могучий Король Шторм и его командир Буря вторгаются в Понивилль с их войсками и зловещим планом. Буря когда-то была жителем Эквестрии, но в детстве она потеряла свой волшебный рог, а вместе с ним и свою веру в силу дружбы. Чтобы вернуть себе магическую силу, она теперь сражается на стороне ужасающего Короля Шторма, который хочет украсть у принцесс Понивилля все их магические способности. Но Искорка и пятёрка её лучших подруг так легко не сдадутся! Они отступают, чтобы привести помощь. Пока Буря ведёт за ними погоню, они сталкиваются с изворотливым котом по имени Хитрый Хвост, летают на воздушном судне с командой глупых птиц капитана Гарпии и наконец попадают в сверкающее подводное королевство Сиквестрию. Смогут ли пони найти там союзников для битвы за свой дом? Актёры озвучки *Узо Адуба: Королева Ново *Адам Бенгис: Коуд Ред *Эмили Блант: Буря/Шипучая Вишенка *Эшли Болл: Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш *Сэм Винсент: Пати Фэйвор *Тэй Диггз: Хитрый Хвост *Брайан Добсон: Верко *Майкл Добсон: Балк Бицепс *Мишель Кребер: Эппл Блум *Андреа Либман: Флаттершай и Пинки Пай *Бритт МакКиллип: Принцесса Каденс *Макс Мартини: Бойль *Питер Нью: Большой Маки *Марк Оливер: Старший помощник Маллет *Николь Оливер: Принцесса Селестия и Ликс Сплитл *Майкл Пенья: Грубер *Зои Салдана: Капитан Гарпия *Табита Сен-Жермен: Рарити, Принцесса Луна, Бабуля Смит и Маффинс *Сия: Серенада Трель *Тара Стронг: Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка *Кэти Уэслак: Спайк *Кристин Ченовет: Принцесса Небесная Звезда *Лев Шрайбер: Король Шторм Жители Кантерлота *Сэм Винсент *Майкл Добсон *Эндрю МакНи *Теган Мосс *Сабрина Питр *Рона Рис Жители Клуджтауна *Майкл Добсон *Ричард Ян Кокс *Эндрю МакНи, *Питер Нью *Николь Оливер Дополнительные голоса *Элистэр Абелл *Кейтлин Бейрстоу *Сиобхэн Вильямс *Брайан Добсон *Поль Добсон *Рондел Рейнолдсон, *Джесон Симпсон *Сара Троер *Кристин Чейтлейн *Шеннон Чен-Кент: певческий голос Пинки Пай *Ребекка Шойхет: певческий голос Сумеречной Искорки *Кадзуми Эванс: певческий голос Рарити Русский дубляж *Михаил Белякович: Старший помощник Маллет *Татьяна Весёлкина: Радуга Дэш *Полина Гагарина: Буря/Шипучая Вишенка *Лина Иванова: Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка *Елена Ивасишина: Рарити и Принцесса Селестия *Пётр Иващенко: Грубер *Рамиля Искандер: Серенада Трель, Принцесса Луна и Капитан Гарпия *Анна Киселёва: Эпплджек и Ликс Сплитл *Антон Колесников: Спайк *Денис Кутузов: Коуд Ред *Элиза Мартиросова: Флаттершай и Принцесса Небесная Звезда *Сергей Лазарев: Хитрый Хвост *Александр Новиков: Король Шторм *Олег Новиков: Верко *Ирина Савина: Королева Нова *Денис Строев: Бойль *Жанна Фетисова: Принцесса Каденс *Ольга Шорохова: Пинки Пай Краткий пересказ Пролог Всё начинается с того, что Искорка боится попросить принцесс об улучшении праздника дружбы. Спайк её успокаивает, и Искорка идёт к принцессам. Но они отказываются. Тогда Искорка идёт к подругам и они помогают ей. Внезапное нападение Праздник уже готов начаться, но вдруг прилетел странный корабль. Из него вышел Грубер и объявил, что они прилетели от Короля Шторма . Затем Грубер представил адмирала Бурю . Буря сказала, что ей нужна магия принцесс. Но принцессы отказали Буре. Тогда подлетели ещё корабли и из них выскочили войска Короля Шторма. Сама Буря схватила зелёную сферу и кинула её в принцесс, но Каденс поставила щит. Принцесса не смогла сдержать сферу и окаменела. Селестия повелела Луне найти идти на юг и найти гиппогрифов. Буря кинула в Селестию сферу и она тоже окаменела. Луна попыталась улететь, но Буря смогла достать и до неё. Осталась только Искорка. Буря уже кинула в неё сферу, и в последний момент удар приняла Дерпи. Тем временем Искорка и её подруги сбежали из Кантерлота. Буря очень разозлилась и повелела Груберу поймать Искорку. План Шестёрка сбежала из Кантерлота и начала думать, что им делать. Искорка вспомнила, что сказала Селестия Луне и решила:надо идти искать королеву гиппогрифов. Сначала подруги испугались, и Искорка сказала, что им не надо идти с ней. Но они согласились покинуть Эквестрию с Искоркой. В Кантерлоте Тем временем в Кантерлоте всех поработили. Буря заняла замок принцесс. Стражники принесли бутылку с синей жидкостью и вылили её в специальную подставку. Появился Король Шторм. Буря сказала ему, что если магию четырёх принцесс-аликорнов поглотить в посох, то у Шторма будет огромная сила. Король дал Буре три дня и сказал, что если она не справится, то рога ей не видать. Связь прервалась из-за Грубера. Он сказал Буре, что Искорка сбежала. Она разозлилась и приказала готовить её корабль. Потом она успокоилась и спросила себя:"Интересно, далеко она сможет уйти в одиночку?". За Эквестрией Искорка и подруги тем временем шли по пустыне и они нашли город. В городе оказались торговцы и работор-говцы. Искорка сказала, надо держаться вместе и не привлекать внимания. Но Пинки Пай привлекла внима-ние и все захотели что-нибудь купить у пони. Откуда ни возьмись появился кот и сказал, что пони больны болезнью цветанкой. Кот незаметно брызнул фиолетовой слизью на одного из работорговцев и сказал ему никого не трогать. Все разбежались, остались только шестёрка и кот. Он сказал, что его зовут Хитрый Хвост. Сначала пони не доверяли Хитрому Хвосту, но после песни они убедились в том, что ему можно доверять. У кота дома пони нашли карту и Рарити зашила рукав Хитрому Хвосту. Он пытался задержать пони и у него не получилось . Когда Искорка открыла дверь, вошёл крыс и сказал "Можем грузить товар". Шестёрка поняла:Хит-рый Хвост хотел продать их и они хотели сбежать, но тут пришла Буря. Она в то время,, пока пони были у кота, успела узнать, где они. Искорка и подруги всё равно сбежали. Буря приказала войску поймать их. Но они не догнали подруг. После погони пони увидели отходящий летающий корабль и побежали на него. Пинки Пай прыгнула на верёвку, и Радуга Дэш успела удержать её. Но Пинки начала падать. Искорка спасла её. Пинки начала кричать, и Эпплджек затащила её и Искорку в укрытие. Птицы обнаружили Искорку и подруг. Погоня продолжается Когда шестёрка сбежала, Буря приказала Хитрому Хвосту сказать, куда направилась шестёрка. Кот сначала думал сказать правду, но вспомнил, что сделала Рарити. Он сказал, пони направились на остров Чёрного Черепа. Буря никуда не отпустила Хитрого Хвоста, а взяла его на корабль. Помощь и погоня Капитан Гарпия сказала, что надо выбросить пони за борт. Но тут прозвучал сигнал: обед. И шестёрке тоже наложили еды. За обедом Гарпия рассказала, что она и птицы работают почтальонами на Короля Шторма. Радуга и остальные пони спели песню о том, что не надо подчиняться королю. Потом пираты согласились доставить Искорку и подруг на гору Арис. Радуга Дэш сделала звуковую радугу. И по ней Буря определила, куда направились пони. Она повернула корабль и догнала пиратов. Побег Искорку и подруг загнали в трюм. Когда Буря пришла к пиратам и потребовала сказать, где Искорка (потому что ей нужна была четвёртая принцесса) капитан Гарпия солгала единорожке, сказав, что её нет. Буря не поверила им и сказала "Я досчитаю до трёх. Если вы не скажете мне, где принцесса, ваш корабль пойдёт ко дну". Тем временем Искорка придумала, что делать. Буря досчитала до трёх, и шестёрка сбросилась. Но Искорка сделала воздушный шар. И Радуга повезла его на гору Арис. Буря поняла, что и Хитрый Хвост, и Гарпия солгали. Она уничтожила корабль с помощью своего рога. Опустевший город Шестёрка долетела до горы Арис. Их встретил опустевший город. Никого в нём не было, город был заброшен. Пинки услышала какие-то звуки , и пони пошли за ним. Но потом их кто-то заметил и бросился в воду. Пинки Пай подумала, что это бабочка и прыгнула в воду. Подруги пошли за ней и их засосал водоворот. Сиквестрия Очнулись пони под водой. Они увидели какое-то жёлтое движущееся существо. Когда Искорка сказала, что они сбежали от Короля Шторма, он превратилось в морскую пони. Она сказала, что пони должны пойти к её маме. Когда Искорка и подруги приплыли к маме морской пони, оказалась, что та морская пони-принцесса Небесная Звезда. Она сказала "Король Шторм захватил и их дом". Небесная Звезда, несмотря на то, что мама не разрешала ей, рассказала историю гиппогрифов. Последняя, как оказалась, была королевой Ново. Королева Ново использовала жемчужину, и шестёрка превратилась в морских пони. Искорка попросила Ново отдать ей жемчужину, чтобы спасти Эквестрию, но королева отказалась. Тогда Небесная Звезда подумала, что пони останутся в Сиквестрии навсегда, но Искорка сказала нет. Небесная Звезда огорчилась, и Искорка попросила подруг устроить вечеринку. Королева Ново уже хотела согласится помочь пони, но выяснилось, что Искорка хотела украсть жемчужину. Ново рассердилась и прогнала пони из Сиквестрии. Принцесса в плену Когда Ново прогнала пони, они разозлились на Искорку. Последняя сказала, что ей не нужны друзья для спасения Эквестрии. И они поссорились. Пока Спайк пытался успокоить Искорку, незаметно прилетела Буря и схватила их. Спайк успевает вырваться, но принцесса не смогла. Во время плена, Буря раскрыла принцессе свою историю. И хотя Искорка просила единорожку не отдавать Королю Шторму её магию, ничего не вышло-принцессу отвезли в Кантерлот. План подруг Тем временем подруги хотели пойти помирится с Искоркой, но прибежал Спайк и рассказал, что случилось с принцессой. Пятёрка хотела спасти Искорку, но они не смогли бы победить армию Короля Шторма. И вдруг появился...Хитрый Хвост! Но подруги всё ещё не доверяли ему. Тогда за ним пришли капитан Гарпия и птицы. Они согласились помочь пони. Но это было не всё. Из воды выскочила Небесная Звезда, уже гиппогриф. Её посадили под домашний арест, но она сбежала. Небесная Звезда присоединилась к команде и они придумали план. Нападение Тем временем Искорку отвезли в Кантерлот. Она попала к Королю Шторму. Он спросил, почему Искорка не превращена в статую. Буря сказала, что принцесса поссорилась с друзьями и не будет сопротивляться. Король воткнул посох в отверстие и три статуи принцесс начали трескаться. Шторм испугался. Но потом из рогов статуй начала высасываться магия. И из Искорки высосалась магия. Король Шторм начал проверять посох и случайно освободил принцессу. Обнаружилось, что посох может управлять днём и ночью, так как магия Селестии и Луны была в нём. К стражам подошёл Хитрый Хвост с тортом, который везли подруги Искорки. Он сказал, что этот торт надо доставить Королю Шторму. Стражники впустили их. Но Грубер обнаружил, что в торте кто-то есть. У подруг был план Б-нападение. Капитан Гарпия с её командой, Хитрый Хвост, Небесная Звезда и пятёрка начали сражаться с воинами. Затем Гарпия сказала, чтобы пятёрка с Хитрым Хвостом бежали. Они побежали, и их окружили. Тогда Хитрый Хвост использовал Спайка, как оружие, потому что Спайк был огнедышащий. Начало шторма Король Шторм использовал свой посох, чтобы начать шторм. Буря исполнила своё обещание. Она попросила короля, чтобы он восстановил её рог. Но тут всё выяснилось:Король Шторм просто использовал Бурю. Он попытался уничтожить её. Единорожку чуть не засосал шторм, но Искорка спасла её. Шторм попытался уничтожить и Искорку, но тогда Пинки запустила всех своей пушкой. Посох застрял в одном из окон. Победа Король Шторм пытался достать свой посох, однако шестёрке он тоже был нужен. Посох в итоге достала Искорка. Но Король Шторм захотел отомстить Искорке и подругам. Он кинул в них сферу. На неё бросилась Буря, которая заметила его. Король разбился, а Бурю достали посохом и освободили. Шестёрка подружилась с единорожкой. И они освободили принцесс, Дерпи и отстроили Кантерлот посохом. Эпилог После всего этого праздник дружбы продолжился. На нём выступала Серенада Трель. Искорка пошла к Буре, которая была одна. Принцесса предложила ей быть в Понивилле, но единорожка думала, что с ней не будут дружить из-за её рога. Искорка сказала, что её рог тоже сильный, как и сама Буря. Последняя сделала фейеверк с помощью своего рога во время выступления Серенады и раскрыла, то, что Буря-её ненастоящее имя. На праздник прилетели и гиппогрифы, в том числе королева Ново. Она простила Небесную Звезду за её побег. На празднике был и Хитрый Хвост, и птицы с капитаном Гарпией. Они уже подружились с шестёркой. Галерея См. также *Официальный сайт *Профиль в Facebook * *Профиль в Instagram Примечания en:My Little Pony The Movie es:My Little Pony: La Película Категория:My Little Pony